Not Without Pie
by Hazard0us
Summary: Since Dean became a demon there were a lot of things he could do not. There were also a lot of things that were limited, such as pie. Castiel thought Dean deserved pie.


_This was inspired by a prompt Citra sent me which went like: Cas_Assbutt demon!dean sulking for not being able to eat pie bc it has salt in every store-bought pies so cas made him one salt-free. I don't know what you expected, but here's my take on it. Hope you, and everyone else, enjoys! It was not beta'd, but I'm sure you all have come to expect that already._

* * *

Dean sighed… again. Sam rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath- annoyed with his brother's antics. Dean's head snapped up, and he let his emerald eyes be engulf by blackness. Sam gave his brother his usual bitchface that Cas wondered how long it had taken him to perfect. As a response, Dean sighed again and crossed his arms over his chest for extra flare.

Sam turned away and continued reading his novel, but Cas, on the other hand, was quite intrigued and curious as to why the usual sassy and humorous hunter was grouchy. "What's the matter, Dean?" he asked him. Dean turned to glance at the angel and Cas watched as the familiar green he had come to love came back. "Pie," was all he muttered in response, but Castiel knew the annoyance in his voice wasn't directed to him. He tilted his head and squinted his eyes at the hunter, "I don't understand."

Sam chuckled, "Since he became a demon, Cas, you know he has to cut down on some things because he's," he turned to smirk at his brother, "limited." Dean growled at him and once again his eyes were a black abyss, "Watch it, _Sammy. _I can still kick your ass." Cas watched them stare each other down, and cleared his throat as the tension filled the air.

Cas had noted how Dean had begun sulking around the bunker, and was annoyed more than usual, but he didn't think being "limited" as Sam had put it, had anything to do with it, or with pie. So he spoke, "What does that have to do with pie?' The brothers broke their eye contact, and Cas expected Sam to answer, but instead it was Dean, "Pie has salt. Which means I can't have it."

Cas considered Dean's words. He then broke out in hives of laughter, "You're mad because you can't have pie because it has salt?" The brothers just stared at him- Sam with a small smile and Dean with a shocked and somewhat hurt expression. He was still laughing when Dean suddenly got up and stomped out of the room, "Oh nice, you pissed off the knight of Hell," Sam laughed. Cas' laughs slowed down enough for him to sit up, "I'll be back." Sam just nodded at him without glancing up from his novel.

"Dean! Dean," Cas called out. "Dea-," Cas' calling was cut short when someone abruptly pulled him by the arm and _gently _pushed him against the wall. "Hiya, Cas," Dean suddenly appeared in front of him grinning, his eyes black as night, "Lookin' for me?" Castiel might have forgotten how to breath, but then Dean smirked and Castiel found his balls. He shoved him with enough force that Dean stumbled back but didn't crash into the wall behind him. Still, his signature smirk didn't leave his stupidly handsome face, but his eyes turned back to green.

"Aw, Cas, shouldn't it be me who should be mad?" he pouted, "After all, it was _you_ who laughed at _me_." Cas smirked at him, "You know, for being a Knight of Hell- you've gotten a lot more… sensitive." Dean glared at him and began walking until their noses were almost touching. Cas held his breath.

"I don't like when people mess with my pie," he said simply. They stared at each other for a while longer, and then Dean released a dazzling smile, "Now, if you'll excuse me- I'm going to go suck the happiness out of some stranger's day." And with that, he sauntered off down the hall. Cas thought for a moment then went back to Sam.

"Sam, why does Dean love pie so much?" he asked the younger brother. Sam startled and closed his novel when he noticed Cas standing in the doorway.

"I- I don't know. No, wait, I guess I kind of do," Sam started, he furrowed his brow as he considered something. "When we were younger, I would ask Dean stuff about mom, and one time he told me this- this uh, story." Castiel waited patiently as he tried to recall the memory.

"Well, our mom used to be quite a baker, or at least that's what Dean told me. She would always be baking cookies, cakes, and other stuff. Apparently, one day she tried baking a pie and it came out bad like really bad, but she was stubborn, and Dean never said no to being the guinea pig. At first, it was just to make mom happy, but then she finally got the hang of it, and Dean started looking forward to trying her pies. They would bake them together- all different kinds from cherry to ice cream pie, but Dean's favorite was always apple."

"One day, when I asked him why he'd always eat every other kind of pie besides apple he said, "Because none of these could compare to mom's," and I just kind of accepted it, but now I guess it's because it would remind him of her. I only remember him eating apple once, and it was homemade, Bobby's dead wife baked it," at Castiel's confused expression Sam added, "Pre-apocalypse, don't ask," so Castiel just nodded.

"Anyways," Sam continued, "I guess, it always reminded him of home- of mom, and now that he can't eat it, well, you know. He's sulks like a five year old," he chuckled rubbing a hand down his face. Castiel considered Sam's story, then stood up quickly and left without a word. "Okay, bye to you too, Cas," Sam called out behind him, to which Castiel turned and gave a quick wave then turned back. He heard the young hunter chuckle behind him and mumble something like _so obvious, _but the angel continued walking. He had a mission. One that didn't require killing anyone or anything, unless you counted apples as things.

"I need two cups of white, unbleached all purpose flour, a teaspoon of sugar, and 1 and a fourth stick of unsalted butter," Castiel repeated the list of ingredients to the worker at the grocery store. The man just stared at him with a perplexed look on his face, "Uh, sir I-," he began, but was interrupted by a sweet-looking brunette, "It's cool, Mike, I got this," she smiled at Castiel. The worker, Mike nodded gratefully at the woman and walked away, looking back once to glance at Castiel.

"So, sweetheart," the woman began as she lead Castiel through the aisles grabbing the flour and butter that he had said to Mike earlier, "who's the lucky gal?"

Castiel tilted his head, "I'm sorry?" The brunette turned and Castiel glanced down at her nametag. "Well, a handsome guy like you looking for ingredients to bake something, I'm assuming you're making it for her," she clarified, "and you don't look like the baking type. No offense, sugar, but you seemed so foreign to the ingredients- to the store I should say. You must have some serious-"

"Pie. I'm baking pie, and it's not for a girl. It's for Dean," the angel piped up, interrupting her. The girl smiled at him and nodded, "Pie for Dean, okay, then let's finish the shopping, so you can get to the actual baking. Have you ever made a pie before?"

"No, uh, actually I've never really ever made anything. I'm a soldier," he explained. "Oh! A war veteran! How sweet, is this Dean of yours a soldier too?" she questioned. "No, he's a hunter. He's saved the world." To that, the girl giggled and Castiel was confused as to why. He hadn't made a joke. Humans were so strange.

"Which type of salt do you want?" she asked, holding up two cans for Castiel to view. "No! No, salt. Dean can't eat salt," he replied, panicked. "Okay, okay. Calm down, no salt. Allergies?" she began putting the cans back and Castiel nodded, "Something like that." This earned him a strange look from the girl, but she continued to shop through the aisles. "Well, let me give you some tips on pie baking then," her voice sounded like honey, and Castiel realized he really liked this woman's voice. "Okay," he smiled shyly at her as they continued down the aisle.

Twenty minutes later, Castiel was all ringed up and the groceries were bagged up, he waved up to the kind cashier who had helped him, "Bye, Castiel! I hope the pie comes out the way you want it too! Either way, I'm sure your Dean will love it because you made it!" she called from her register. Castiel gave her a wide grin, "I hope so too, and thank you, Ann Marie!" With that, he walked out to his car and headed home.

"Sam? Dean?" Castiel called out as he walked into the bunker. He headed into the library, and found a note.

_Hiya, Cas. _

_Sam and I headed out for a quick hunt- be back before midnight. _

_Don't miss me too much _

_-D_

Castiel let out a breathy laugh at Dean's antics. His Dean. As Ann Marie had said. He shook his head at the thought, and began to unpack the groceries. He checked the clock. He had about six hours to bake Dean his unsalted apple pie. He read through the recipe and pouted. He had much work ahead of him.

"Cas? Hey, Cas, you home?" Sam shouted as he entered the bunker. He took a couple steps in, and froze. He sniffed the air and his mouth watered. The bunker smelled like- like Thanksgiving. Swirls of cinnamon, and warm bread circled his nose, and he followed the scent into the kitchen.

"Oh, hi, Sam," Castiel's voice distracted him from the smell. "How was the hunt?" he asked as he slid a pan out of the oven.

"Cas?" Sam just stared at the angel who place the pan on a cooling rack next to two other pans. "Did- did you bake all these- all these-"

"Pies," Sam and Cas swiveled around to find Dean looking at them with bright green eyes. "Cas, are you trying to kill me?"

"No! Dean, I would- I would never," Cas cried, shocked that Dean would think Cas would ever do anything other than protect him, "All three of them don't have salt," he rushed on, walking over to the pies, "This one is cherry and this one is peach," he gestured to two of the pies on the racks.

"What about the last one?" Sam questioned as Dean stared in awe at the angel.

"Oh, that one is apple, but it was my first try, so I don't think it came out too good," Cas said bashfully, running a hand through his already messy hair. "I'll be the judge of that," Dean stated as he walked over to Castiel- with eyes the color of jades.

"Honestly, Dean wouldn't you rather just try one of these," Castiel tried, but Dean ignored him and sliced himself some of the apple pie. "Sorry, Cas my ears don't pick up angel frequencies. Didn't hear ya," the demon chuckled as he took a bite. Sam leaned back on the counter and watched the two with amusement clear on his face, but when Dean didn't say anything after the first bite he stood back up.

"Dean?" Sam said gingerly.

"Oh my, Dad. It's horrible, isn't it? Did I poison you? Are you going to die? Dean? Dean? I told you not to eat that one, but damnit, Dean! You never listen to a word I say, honestly if you would just-," Castiel stopped when he felt a finger on his lips.

"Cas, shut up for minute. This- this pie is… It's… I-,"

"It's awesome," Sam groaned from behind Castiel. The pair turned to find Sam stuffing apple pie into his face. Castiel glanced down at the other two and found them already bitten into as well.

Cas smiled, "I'm glad you liked it, Sam." Dean just stared at him, and he found that Castiel's eyes were the bluest eyes he's ever seen, probably the bluest thing he has ever seen. Cas turned back to face him, and he shakily asked, "Did you- did you like it, Dean?" Dean just stared at him.

Finally, "Yeah, Yeah, Cas I really liked-," "Loved," Sam coughed behind Cas to which Dean glanced at him and flashed his black eyes, but changed them back to green when he focused on Castiel again, he gave him a wolfish grin. Castiel nodded once and turned to face Sam.

"I'm going to um clean up," Cas said, looking down at his flour-ridden clothes. His eyes came back up to see Sam staring at the demon behind him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, yeah, okay, Cas," Sam said, grinning at him. Castiel looked behind him at Dean who was brooding- his eyes black again, then came back to Sam, who was still grinning like crazy. Castiel tilted his head and squinted, "Am I missing something?" Sam shook his head with a chuckle.

"Or is he, Dean?" Sam taunted his brother. "Don't push it, Sam. Eat your pie, and shut up." Sam's answer was a full-hearted laugh that shook his body, "Gay," he coughed, barely audible, so Castiel wasn't sure he heard him correctly.

"Gay? Are you happy, Sam?" Castiel questioned. Sam stopped laughing and stared at him, "My God, Castiel, you are so… so.. _adorable _sometimes, isn't he, Dean? And just so kind, you know? You made Dean these pies without salt, so he can quit complaining like a five year old, and wow… Were your eyes always so blue? Looks like an angel, right Dean?" Castiel didn't understand… He was an angel. Sam knew that.

"Sam," Dean growled next to Cas, and Cas was startled to find him there. Sam smirked and then rubbed his hands together, "Well, Cas. Dean. I'm awfully tired, looks like I'll be going to bed now. I'll leave you two. Here. Alone. Surrounded by all the pies… that Cas baked… for you."

"And you too, Sam," Castiel added sincerely. "Right, thank you, Cas," Sam answered, smiling down at the angel, "but anyways, I'm off to bed, bye!" he rushed, practically running out of the room. Castiel watched in confusion, "Well, that was… strange." His head turned to find Dean. He was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest and he was just staring. At him. Castiel squirmed internally.

"I should go now," he whispered, trying to ignore the strange sensation in his stomach. He spun on his heel and almost made it through the door when Dean spoke, "_Stay." _

Castiel ignored his instincts to flee and stopped. He swallowed the lump on his throat and began to turn back when Dean appeared in front of him. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, but Castiel didn't mind.

"Cas," Dean finally let out, "Thanks, thanks for the uh.. the pies. You're really great- I mean they were really great."

"You only tried the apple one, Dean," Cas laughed. Dean quirked a smile, "Well, Sam tried all of them, and even though he's a pain in the ass, he never lies… about food, at least." "Just food?" Castiel grinned. Dean chuckled and took a step closer to him, his eyes flashing black and a dangerous smirk appearing on his face.

"You have a little flour on your face," Dean said, staring down at Cas with his black eyes. Castiel subconsciously rubbed the left side of his face, momentarily breaking eye contact with Dean.

"Did I get it?" He asked, avoiding the demon's gaze. Dean was too close, and his scent was too inviting. Castiel felt nauseous. Dean shook his head slowly, and watched as Castiel rubbed a hand over his face.

"Here, let me," Dean whispered, the smirk disappearing as he lifted his hand and gingerly his thumb across the right hand corner of Castiel's lip. Castiel stood stock still as he did so, and when Dean left his hand under his chin instead of returning it to his side, Castiel held his breath. "Cas, I- I don't know how to say this, or what to say exactly. You know I hate chick-flick moments, but I-"

Dean's speech was abruptly stopped when Castiel crushed his lips to Dean's, "You talk to much," he mumbled between kisses. Dean hesitated for a split second, but then he returned Cas' kiss with a fervor, wrapping his strong hands around the angel's waist and pulling him closer. Cas one arm around the demon's neck and tangled his other hand in his hair.

"Finally!" Sam hollered causing the two to jump away from each other. Cas felt his face get warm, and he took a tentative glance at Dean who's eyes were black, but he was smiling wolfishly at his brother, "Thought you were off to bed, Sammy," he said casually.

"I was, but I wanted to make sure at least one of you grew a pair, and hey, Dean. So now that you and Cas have finally accepted your undying love for each other… Does this mean when you guys screw it will be a holy fuck?" Sam cackled, and Castiel _felt _the blood pumping in his veins.

"I dunno, Sammy. When that happens- I'll make sure we're loud enough for you to hear, so you can tell me," Dean winked, and his answer stopped Sam dead in his tracks. "Oh, gross, no please, I take it back. I take it all back," Sam groaned. Dean continued to grin at his brother as Sam turned and walked out of the kitchen still making disgusted noises. Castiel let out a breathy laugh and began exiting the room himself when he felt a strong hand wrap around his wrist, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to clean up," Castiel said casually, as if Dean wasn't affecting him with that deep growl and those eyes that at some point had turned back to green. Dean smiled, "Can I help?" Castiel laughed at him and shook his head gently pulling his hand out of Dean's grasp, "No, but you can stay here and eat more pie."

Dean's eyes turned black and he took a step closer to him, "I'd rather eat something else." Castiel sucked in a breath, but then released a dazzling smile that caused Dean to blink and reveal those beautiful green eyes, "Oh no you don't, Dean Winchester. I spent six hours baking those pies for you, so you better fucking eat them."

Dean raised an eyebrow and let out a low chuckle, "Yessir." Castiel gave him one more small smile and walked through the door. "Hey, Cas."

Castiel stopped and turned his head. Dean was staring at the counter and he glanced up slowly. He stayed silent, but his eyes, those green, brilliant eyes, said everything.

"Me too, Dean. Me too," he said, walking away leaving the demon behind.

A small smile formed on Dean's lips as he watched the angel, his angel, walk away, "Fuck," he let out after Castiel had disappeared from his view. "I'm so screwed," he chuckled, taking another bite of the apple pie. He moaned in appreciation and thought fuck all because this apple pie was freaking worth it, and he bet it'd taste better off Cas' lips. He grinned and cut up another slice- he was always good at gambling.


End file.
